


Day 129 - The games people play

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Sherlock hates games, Slash, Stupid murder weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Things you shouldn't do when living with a genius, not even in a snow storm.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 129 - The games people play

“It’s not possible.”

“Sherlock, that’s so not the point.”

“There are so many better ways to kill someone. Even for an ENT physician.”

“You do understand that this is not how the game works?”

“Then it’s a stupid game.”

“Are you really that childish? Just because I won?”

“You did not win. You can’t win when the initial situation is that absurd.”

Sherlock threw himself onto the sofa and turned his back to the room. John was not sure if he should laugh or slam his head against the next best horizontal surface.

“Hoo-hoo!”

“Hello, Mrs Hudson. Come in.”

“Thank you, John. How are you boys dealing with the snow storm?”

“Not so good.”

She glanced towards the sofa, “Yes, I can see that.”

John grinned and asked, “And you?”

“Oh, it reminds me of my childhood. Collapsing electricity, no phone connections, no traffic. I am glad that I have a fireplace though.”

“I made some tea on the gas cooker just now, would you like some?”

Mrs Hudson nodded and walked over to the sofa. Sherlock uncurled himself and sat up to make room for her without needing to be prompted. She patted his knee.

“And what made you so angry, dear?”

“That stupid game John made me play. It’s just not possible to stab someone with a tongue blade!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'tongue'.


End file.
